


Always Leave Them Wanting

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: All things considered, being a vampire isn't that bad. If only his best friend didn't smell and taste so good.Written for SASO '17





	Always Leave Them Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "In which one is turned into a vampire, and has to resist the urge to doom their best friend by drinking too much or accidentally killing them... but God, they just smell so delicious..."
> 
> TanaNoya is so good.

All things considered, being a vampire isn't that bad. Noya loves his new strength and speed, and he can even fly (not for long, but he's sure he'll get better at it). He was already awesome at volleyball, but now he's unstoppable. 

Ukai, when he finds out about Noya's new vampiric state, makes him practice suppressing his strength and speed, so he plays more like his old self. It's annoying, not being able to go all out, but Noya's never liked to back down on a challenge, so he tries. He finds that it can be satisfying to control his new skills, and if satisfying isn't always the same as fun, he reminds himself that it would be way less fun to be banned from playing volleyball altogether. 

There are, however, some downsides. Like the fact that most of his money goes to buying sunscreen, and it's super difficult to style his hair properly without being able to see his reflection, and--

“Noya-san!” Ryuu jogs up to him, pushing up the sleeves of his sweatshirt. “Feeling hungry?”

And this. Not the feeding, in and of itself, but feeding from _Ryuu_. With the others, it's easy-- a few gulps from the wrist, a couple of licks to close the wound, and then Noya will fetch them something from the vending machine and sit with them for a few minutes. But with Ryuu, it's a struggle to stop after a few gulps. There's something about him, something about the way he smells, the way he tastes, that sets Noya's mouth watering. He wants to drink him dry.

He won't, of course, because it's Ryuu, and they're best friends, and he doesn't want to kill anybody, let alone his best friend, but it's hard sometimes, to remember that. Like now, when he's is standing next to him, smiling, blood pumping hot and fast after practice. Ryuu always smells good, _alive_ in a way the others don't, but the way he smells after playing is heady, and makes it hard for Noya to think about anything else.

“Isn't it Daichi's turn?” Noya asks, knowing full well that it isn't. He fed from Daichi last week. But maybe Ryuu would forget, and Noya wouldn't have to worry about restraining himself from gorging himself on Ryuu's blood. 

“Nah, it's mine,” says Ryuu. He plops down on the ground next to Noya and waves his wrist in his face. 

Noya doesn't make any further attempts. They wouldn't work, and he can't resist Ryuu's wrist, veins visible under the skin, willingly offered.

“Thanks for the meal,” Noya says, like always. Ryuu laughs, like always.

Noya lets his fangs extend, their points fine and needle-sharp. He takes Ryuu's arm and hovers over it for a moment, just to breathe him in.

Then he bites. He's distantly aware of Ryuu sucking in a breath, but everything pales to the blood in his mouth now, rich and hot. The thick taste of iron and salt and whatever it is that makes Ryuu taste so much better than the others. Noya takes a greedy slurp, and another. One more left. He's not sure whether to get it over with as fast as he can or to take his time.

_I could take more_ , he thinks. _I could take four drinks, or even five. I bet Ryuu wouldn't mind._

But he knows that that from there it would be too easy to take six gulps, seven, to keep drinking until there was nothing left. Ryuu might not notice until it was too late, and even if he did, Noya could hold him down and take what he wanted. 

_Restraint_. Ukai wants him to learn restraint, and no matter how good it might feel in the moment, Noya doesn't want to hurt Ryuu. He compromises with himself, takes one more fast gulp, but takes his time licking the punctures closed, letting the sharp taste of Ryuu's blood fade to the more subtle taste of skin.

“Good?” Ryuu asks. He looks a little dazed and Noya can't help but notice that his breath is coming a little faster. The part of him that's still a teenage boy mixes with his vampire self, and he wonders what it would be like to climb into Ryuu's lap and drink from his neck instead of his wrist, to kiss Ryuu while his mouth is still thick with his blood. He wonders what it would be like to bite his thigh, to- 

“Noya?” Ryuu looks concerned and Noya comes back to himself.

“It was awesome. Thanks, Ryuu!” He bounces up. “Juice?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Ryuu replies. He inspects his wrist, the way he does every time, and Noya hurries out of the gym.

He isn't scheduled to feed from Ryuu for another three weeks. He's already counting down the days.


End file.
